Canon
The idea that there is no canon is a bit silly at times. It's not that we don't have any. It's that we have a multitude which touch, cross, and dip into each other. It's up to you, as the reader, to decide what you believe and what you embrace as the heart of the universe. That doesn't mean, though, that authors lack intent or design, and collaboration is the heart of innovation. Collected below are links to the recognized, shared canons of the SCP Foundation Universe. To write in one, you should make sure that you read the other material from that canon and try to remember that these things are connected. If you're interested in forming your own canon, read the information at the bottom of the page. Stealing Solidarity 'Five cyborg commando catgirls. One guy in a bathrobe. One spaceship. Space is infinite. 'The lone surviving member of an inbred clone clan onboard a gigantic ancient spaceship is not the weirdest thing we have dealt with. From "Stealing Solidarity: Phase 3" by Djoric * Phase 1 * Phase 2 * Phase 3 * Phase 4 * Epilogue “Black Betty” – Ram Jam, ZZ Top, Spiderbait, Meatloaf, et al. “Space Shanty” – The Senate “Busy Earnin’” – Jungle “No Heaven” - Champion “How Far We’ve Come” – Matchbox 20 “Toroko’s Theme” - Daisuke Amaya (The Norris cover is really good too) “Hooked on a Feeling” – Blue Suede “GET9” – Ghost in the Shell SAC “Overland Blues” – Yoshida Brothers “Chicks Dig Giant Robots” – Deathwish IX “Happy Things” – J Rabbit “Shoot to Thrill”- ACDC “Wonderball 101 : Tables Turnover” – Botanic Sage Toonami: Deep Space Bass / Black Hole Megamix / Supernova Megamix Furious buttrock, as according to personal preference. Rev up that Revengeance. Anything by Nujabes All of Cowboy Bebop’s soundtrack. All of it. Imagine if the Guardians of the Galaxy were an anime that aired on Toonami during the late 90s. This series is something of a black horse, in that it doesn’t really deal much with the Foundation, or any of the other major groups of the scipverse. Take this as an opportunity to do something new and exciting for yourself. Let loose a bit, have an adventure. If you are looking for inspiration all of these are excellent places to start • Company shenanigans pre-containment by the Foundation • Company shenanigans in space, after the events of Stealing Solidarity • Shenanigans aboard the Solidarity, whether with the Company, Heironymus’ D-class tribe, or other, older groups. • Foundation reactions during the breakout / after the masquerade gets blown to shit. • What happens to Earth after the events of Stealing Solidarity. • Something featuring the group that created the catgirls. • Stuff from the POV of the Overseers. • And so on and so forth. Company Charter Article 1: Boss is the boss. In circumstances when Boss is not able to be the boss, she might appoint another member of the Company as temporary boss. Article 2: Loot gathered at the end of each run will be first applied to the company pool, with a baseline of 50% (modifiable as according to the current financial situation) Article 3: Remaining loot is split equally between all members of the Company. Article 4: Individual members of the Company are permitted personal loot hauls, on the grounds that personal loot is not of sufficient value or use to be added to the company pool. Conflicts are to be overseen by the group as a whole. Article 5: Members of the Black Rabbit Company are held to the following ethical standards: • To alleviate the criminal, the politician, and the corporation of the burden of their surplus wealth. • To aid the lot of oppressed and enslaved peoples whenever possible. • To strive always towards the betterment of mankind as a whole through the exploration of space and the exaltation of the human spirit. • Never paying more than twenty dollars for a computer game. All cases of misconduct by Company members will be reviewed by the group as a whole. Article 6: Entry into the Black Rabbit Company is permitted within the framework of building additional squads as separate entities to the currently existing Black Rabbit Company. Article subject to further elaboration at such a point when the topic is broached. Article 7: We’re family. No one goes hungry, no one gets left behind. Category:Canon